fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse X Kari
Character Jesse © Bamf Kari Aisuru © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Jesse: *fletching arrows* ... Kari: *practicing her light magic* Noble light, come forth and gather to overpower even indestructible evil... Jesse: Hello? Who's there? Kari: *pauses for a moment* Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here. Jesse: *laughs* Neither did I. My names Jesse Torith Kari: *smiles* I'm Kari Aisuru. Pleased to meet you, Jesse! Jesse: You too! You use light magic? Kari: *nods* Yes, I do. I was just practicing one of my artes. Jesse: Yeah, it looked cool! Magic fascinates me! Kari: Really? Are you a mage? Jesse: I wish! No, I'm just an archer, but maybe someday I'll learn magic *laughs* Kari: Oh, an archer? Well, that's interesting! Jesse: Haha no its not! Practical maybe, but not interesting Kari: It depends on who you're asking; maybe it's because I don't know archery myself. Jesse: *Laughs* I suppose you're right. Kari: People are always curious about what they don't know about. Jesse: Yes they are. So what else are you curious about, then Kari? Kari: I'm really curious about a lot of things. Mostly about the world and what's there to see. Jesse: That's funny, I've never really been interested in travelling. Kari: Really? Oh, I've always wanted to see the world! Jesse: I've always just wanted a simple life, living in the forest with a small family Kari: That does sound nice, but I really like traveling. It's why I joined a mercenary troop. Jesse: No I've always stayed close to... well.. not home per say. I've just always stayed... close. Kari: *shrugs* Oh well, to each their own. Jesse: Dont you ever miss your family when you travel? Kari: Sometimes, but I have my cousin with me, and I know my parents would want me to live my life doing what I love; helping people. Jesse: I suppose. Seems like you'd miss them. Not that I'd really know, I don't have any family left. Kari: *empathetically* Oh, I'm sorry... Jesse: Its okay.. I only knew my mother. I don't even remember my father's name and I never had any siblings... that I knew of anyway Kari: Regardless, it is still sad. You must be lonesome at times. Jesse: It certainly can be. That's why it's nice to run into travelers like yourself! Kari: *smiles* I guess when you're by yourself, your more open to company! Jesse: I always get to hear about other people's lives and travels Kari: Storytelling is definitely a nice way to know the world, but I'd prefer to see it for myself1 Speaking of which, I should probably get back to my friends now. It was nice meeting you, Jesse! Jesse: Yes of course, I'm sorry. Nice meeting you too! Kari: *waves goodbye* Until we meet again! *runs off* Jesse: I hope I see her again.. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Kari: *reading a book under a tree* Jesse: *climbing a tree above her* You know how to read? Kari: *jumps a bit, but calms down when she realizes who it is* Oh, Jesse. Yes, I know how to read. As a magic user, I normally have to read my spells from a book. Jesse: Oh, I can't read very well Kari: No? That's unfortunate... Jesse: Yeah, just basics. I wish I could read Elven- I'm half elf you know! Kari: Really? So one of your parents was an elf? I've never really met any elves before, since they're so rare! Jesse: Well uh... neither have I actually... I never knew my father. He and my mom weren't supposed to see each other, so when she got pregnant she had to flee and I guess she never got the chance to see him again.. Kari: *frowns a bit* Oh....that's right; half-elves are normally looked down upon like the Branded. Jesse: H-hey! My parents both loved each other, and it was an ignorant tyrannous king's law that kept them apart! Kari: I know that! That's why I was feeling sorry for you; I had forgotten about society's negative view of half-elves and the like. *crosses her arms* I don't like it, but I'm only one person; I can't change the world in a day. Jesse: Oh.. I thought you might lecture me about being a half-breed. I hate being lectured.. Kari: Why would I do that? One of my best friends is a Branded! Besides that, you're not to blame for being born. Jesse: Thanks, its a relief to have someone really understand *smiles* Kari: *smiles back* You're welcome! Has anyone ever tried to do you harm because of your race? Jesse: Well that's why we had to flee. My mom and I are supposed to be killed according to the law. Just coming into contact with elves is illegal without reporting them. That's why I don't have a permanent home. Kari: *shocked* I can't believe national laws could be so cruel... Jesse: *shrugs* You get used to em. I never leave the country but just try to always move around so they can't find me. Kari: B-But....*grows a bit angry* Who do they think they are, deciding who's more valuable or not? Ooo, they're lucky I don't have a hold on them, otherwise...*she begins to mutter under her breath* Jesse: Haha I used to be angry like that when my mother first died.. but now, I've learned to be patient. Kari: Patient? What is there to be patient about? Jesse: Patient for when I strike. Kari: *pauses to think for a moment* Well....when that time comes....just call on me. My friends and I will help. Jesse: *shakes his head* No, this is my battle to fight. I couldn't ask anyone else to do it for me. Kari: *shakes her head* My mercenary troop was founded to help others against discrimination. Don't forget, you're not the only one who fights for equality; that's our job, too. Jesse: Its not just injustice though.. its revenge. For what they've done to me and my family. Kari: Avengers should never seek it alone; they will be corrupted and lose sight of who they are. I've seen that happen first hand... Jesse: I don't feel like I can ever leave this place in peace until I've killed the ones responsible for my mother having to flee... Kari: Then let us help you get that chance. You don't have to go it alone. If Sasuke knew that, then he may still be with us... Jesse: Perhaps. Who's that? Kari: *lets out a sigh* Sasuke was a member of our troop who was seeking vengence against his brother for the murder of his family; similar to you. He cut himself off from everyone and only cared about getting stronger. At first, he was one of our best, but as everyone continued to get better and stronger, he began to feel that we were holding him back. *frowns and sadly continues* He and another member came to blows, but Sasuke managed to escape and ran away. We're still trying to find him and get him back, but its been three years... Jesse: Oh. I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm not like that. *smiles* I can promise you that Kari: But still....maybe one of the politicians know something of his whereabouts. Jesse: Perhaps... who knows Kari: So at the very least allow me to come with you; it may be the lead we've been looking for. Jesse: *smiles* Alright, fine Kari: *smiles* Thank you; I'll make sure to help as best I can. Jesse: Shouldn't you be getting back to your group? I don't want to worry them... Kari: Oh, you're right! Hehe, sorry I have to leave like this, but I can't have the others leaving without me! Take care! *leaves* Jesse: Bye! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Kari: *fighting a mysterious man, one-on-one* You won't get away! *casts Ellight at the man, who dodges and returns with Elfire* *Kari dodges* Jesse: Uh oh... *pulls out his bow and takes aim* Kari: *begins casting an arte* Holy light, shine; Photon! *a sphere of light surrounds the man and explodes, knocking him back* *he lifts himself from the ground and flees* Hey! Come back here! Jesse: *shoots him through the throat then runs up to Kari* You okay? Kari: Huh? Oh, Jesee, yeah, I'm okay. Jesse: Good! I'm glad. Who was he? Kari: He was an agent in the organization that I think Sasuke might've gotten involved in. I was trying to see if I could get any information, but he attacked before I could. Jesse: Oh.. I'm sorry I killed him then.. I was just worried about you... Kari: It's fine; if I had captured him, he was most likely going to commit suicide to avoid giving me what I want to know. Jesse: Oh.. I'm sorry Kari: Hey, don't worry about it! At least it looked to me that I was on the right track. Jesse: I suppose so. Maybe he has friends we can find or something.. Kari: It's possible. Since we know the name of the group, we can always track them down. Jesse: Were you real close to your friend..? Kari: Not as much as some of the others, but I do want to help everyone find him. Jesse: Oh.. I wasn't sure if maybe you two... went a long ways back.. Kari: *shakes her head* No, but he's still one of us. Jesse: Yes of course Kari: I just hope we can still get through to him...I think my biggest fear would be to find that he is too far gone. Jesse: Sometimes.. that's just the way life goes... Kari: I suppose....but if there's still that small chance that it'll work out, you have to believe that it will. It's what allows us to keep going when things look bleak. Jesse: Yeah, that's true too. Just don't get your hopes up.. Kari: I'll try not to....I'm more worried for the others. If worse comes to worse...we may have to strike him down. Jesse: Oh.. I hadn't thought about that. I'm sorry.. Kari: Whatever happens, happens. For now, we need to find the man first. Jesse: Yes, of course! Kari: Well, with everyone said and done, I'll have to report back to the others. Jesse: Oh, right. Well if you ever need help, just let me know! Kari: *smiles and nods* Yes, and the same goes for you! Jesse: Thanks! And someday, after all your travels, maybe you can tell me about all the places you've been Kari: That would be nice...of course, the next time we meet wouldn't be a bad time to start! *smiles* Jesse: Sounds good to me *smiles as well* Kari: Take care! Until we meet again! *waves and leaves* Jesse: Goodbye and goodluck! 'End of Support A ' '''Jesse, Social Pariah and Kari, Shining Light Eventually, they both kept their promises to each other, calling upon the other to assist each other in their respective battles. Jesse eventually exacted his vengence against those who wrongfully murdered his mother, while Kari found and recaptured her renegade comrade. After the fighting was done, Kari kept her final promise and shared with Jesse all of her travel stories. The two were friends for life.